


All the little things.

by potato_pie



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Pie, im sorry, nope oops, potato, thominho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:56:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potato_pie/pseuds/potato_pie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Thomas decides to stop and breathe. He starts to notice, life and all the little things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the little things.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey :)  
> It's my first story ever. So constructive criticism is accepted. Actually, it'd be very helpful.  
> Comments and feedback are very welcomed.  
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :3  
> its the first chapter of idk chapters (?)  
> :) constructive criticism is welcomed since I'm not that great of a writer. Comment too! c:  
> ENJOYYYY!

Thomas hated working in this damn company. He hated that everyday he had to wake up at 5 in the morning just so he wouldn't be late. He hated the fact that he's never appreciated by his boss. Life passed him like flashing lights, it was there but it passed as quickly as it arrived.

"Thomas! Get me some coffee!" His boss yelled from the other side of the glass that he was leaning on. Thomas jolted awake and muttered a quiet 'yes'.

"Stupid job, stupid boss, stupid life.. Gah! When will I ever get to do something exciting?" He grumbled to himself as he was pouring a cup of coffee. "Ow! Fuck, it's hot" Thomas cursed as some of the coffee spilled on his fingers.

After a series of unfortunate events, Thomas had enough and decided to go home. "Thomas! Where are you going?" His boss called after him but he just kept on walking. The thought of his nice warm bed overcame all his rational thoughts. His main focus was only to get home.

"Excuse me! I swear... Ignore me one more time and YOU'RE FIRED!" Thomas glanced at his boss, but still started to walk anyway.

"OKAY! THAT'S IT! YOU ARE FIRED! YOU HEAR ME?! FIRED!" And at that moment something inside Thomas just broke. It was as if the inner beast inside of him was being released. So her turned around and stared his boss straight in the eye.

"You listen to me you ungrateful son of a bitch. I have worked in this company for 4 years now and not once have you ever given me any sort of appreciation. Even a simple thank you was enough. " By this time Thomas was seething. He tried to control himself but something inside of him wasn't letting him. So he decided to let it all out.

"You know what? FUCK YOU! People like you need to go to hell and never come back! Because the only person you think of is yourself. So, fuck you and I hope you step on a lego. Because the pain of the lego won't even compare to how much of a pain in the ass you are! So you aren't firing me... I'm quitting."

And with that being said, he walked away. With the wind blowing through his short hair, and the imaginary dramatic music playing in the background. When Thomas sat in his car, the magnitude of what he'd just done came down upon him. Thomas groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. 'Shit.. What did I just do?'

All Thomas wanted to do was go home, but apparently, Mother Nature had other thoughts. As the storm was brewing. he decided to camp out in his car for the night, since driving home was too dangerous. 

Thomas groaned as he heard the sound of his ringtone. It was far too early for him to be making conversation with someone. But he picked up anyway.

"Hello? This is Thomas." Thomas scratched his unshaven jaw, and waited for the person on the other end to answer.

"Hey! Thomas! It's Minho. So like, where are you man? You didn't come home last night." His roomie and best friend, Minho, was always this cheery in the morning. Minho was the complete opposite of Thomas, they were the perfect representation of the phrase 'Opposites attract'.

"Yeah.. It was raining hard so I camped out in my car. I'm gonna be coming home now, so just wait for me there..." Thomas hung up on Minho, since he didn't have the energy to make conversation with him in the morning. His voice was far too cheery for Thomas to handle. 

Thomas started up the engine and began his drive back to his apartment. 

When he arrived in the apartment parking lot, he ran up the stairs to his floor. Without even knocking he pushed the handle and went in. Thomas eyes doubled in size as he saw Asian friend trying to twerk against the wall with the song 'Anaconda' blaring through the speakers. When Minho saw Thomas, he slowly reverted back into a standing position and turned the music off. The Nicki-Minaj wannabe could only grin sheepishly.

"What. Are. You. Doing." Thomas said these words slowly to give it a more dramatic effect. It seemed to have worked because the older Asian winced as he heard him.

"Well, uh, you know. I was uh, exercising. Yeah! Exercising my butt muscles!" Minho laughed nervously as Thomas gave him a pointed stare.

"Oh really, Minho. Really." The sarcasm was dripping from Thomas' words as he spoke them. Minho just scratched the back of his head and grinned. Thomas just shook his head and lay down on the couch. The exhaustion from yesterday was catching up to him.

He felt as if someone was staring at him so he opened his eyes. There he saw a face hovering above his, more importantly Minho's face.

"Hey Thomas? You okay?" Minho smiled softly at him and Thomas held his breath.

And everything stopped. Like some cliche movie, it was as if everything around him stopped moving. The only thing he could see was Minho. He could see all the tiny wrinkles at the corner of his eye. He could see the tiny dimple on his cheek. But what really fascinated him was Minho's eyes. Thomas noticed the little twinkle in his eye when he smiled and how Minho's eyes contained tiny flecks of brown. 

But just as quickly as the moment came it went away. Thomas finally regained his thoughts and nodded. Minho just looked at him curiously but stood up anyway.

"You sure? I can make you something if you want?" Minho gave Thomas a grin while Thomas just shook his head.

After that Minho went into his own room and left Thomas to his own thoughts. The room was silent ,although it was anything but silent in his mind. 

'What was that? I can't have feelings for Minho. I just can't!' Thomas groaned and rubbed his face with his hands. 

'Sure he's hot but he's my best friend! I can't.. I just can't... It's not right...' He was too exhausted to think about this. It just added to his list of problems and that's something he doesn't want. _  
_

His mind was in turmoil and he didn't know what to do with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment for questions and help me improve my writing by sending me constructive criticism!  
> Psst.. Follow my tumblr: potato-pie-galaxy (bc potatoes and pies are delicious)  
> :3


End file.
